


good doggie

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, feminie language used for a trans mans body parts, its all consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Travis is a horny little doggie and Conner has to fix that
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	good doggie

Connor was making out with his boyfriend on their couch. Travis tasted like peach tea and chocolate. As they kissed, he felt his boyfriend begin grinding on him. 

Ah. So it was time for that.

Connor pulled away from the kiss and whispered a very soft

“You ready?” Travis nodded enthusiastically and Connor got into his role quickly.

“You wanna suck my cock? Get on your knees.” Travis quickly dropped to his knees and looked up at him. Right. Connor was still wearing pants.

“Beg for the privilege to suck my cock.” He commanded, and Travis mewled out softly

“Please let me suck your cock, I need it in my mouth and my pussy is so wet! Please sir.” Conner looked at him and saw that the front of Travis’ boxers were soaked. His boyfriend really was wet.

“Take off my pants without using your hands.” Conner said firmly, lacing his fingers through Travis’ hair. Travis gave a soft

“Yes sir” before grabbing the zipper of Conner’s jeans with his mouth and pulling down. Soon enough he had pulled his master’s pants down to his ankles and Travis began nosing at Conner’s dick. Conner ruffled his hair and said softly

“You wanna suck my cock? Your boxers are absolutely drenched. You’re a very horny puppy aren't you?” Travis whimpered in response and began grinding against the hardwood floor. 

“Stop that. You wanted to suck my cock and I’ll have you suck my cock.” Conner pulled out his cock and smacked Travis against the face with it.

“Start with my balls. You better treat them really well if you want the privilege of deepthroating me.” Travis nosed at his balls, before slowly beginning to lick them. Conner moaned softly and gripped his puppy's curly hair tighter. 

“Good doggie.” Conner said as he felt Travis move up his shaft. Once he reached the head of his boyfriend’s cock, he licked away the precum before deepthroating it. Travis started slow but began to speed up, but Conner took the reins first.

He facefucked Travis, pulling him with his hair. Travis’ eyes rolled back and he moaned. Was he about to come without being touched?

Not on Conner’s watch.

“Don’t come until I say you can, slut. You’re my doggie, you have to obey master. Looking at Travis’ boxers, he could see they were now completely ruined with a mix of slick and sweat. 

Grabbing Travis’ by his hair, he pulled him up and led him to their bedroom. Once they were in the doorway, Conner commanded

“Get on your hands and knees and walk to the end of the bed like a puppy.” Travis did exactly that, and Conner walked over to the bedside table. 

He pulled out a collar, a headband with dog ears, a buttplug with an Akita tail, and some lube.

“I’m gonna use this to keep your slutty ass full as I pound you in the pussy” Conner said, and Travis looked at him lustily.

The collar snapped on easily and the headband was put on Travis quickly. Conner said

“Okay doggie, I’m going to let you on the bed for just a moment. Once I put your tail in, back on the ground. I don’t need you staining my bed sheets.” Travis got up and leaned over with his ass and pussy facing his boyfriend. As Conner lathered the plug in lube, he saw rivulets of slick run down Travis’ leg. He was really turned on by being treated like a dog.

Travis moaned as the tail was inserted and Conner could see his pussy clench around empty air. As he was instructed, Travis climbed back onto the ground and looked up at his master.

Conner thought about what he could do and said

“Put your ass towards me and put your face on the carpet. I wanna fuck your pussy so hard you beg me to keep going once you cum.” Travis moaned softly at his words and followed the instructions of his master, as always. 

As Conner gently pushed his hard cock into Travis’ pussy, he relished in the squelching sound and the muffled moan his doggie gave. He slowly went in and out, then faster and faster. Travis kept moaning louder and louder until he came, tightening around Conner’s cock and squirting everywhere.

But Conner was nowhere near done and just grabbed his boyfriend’s hips and went in faster and harder. Travis was driven back up to the brink of another oragsm but right before he could cum-

Conner came first, filling his boyfriend up with cum. This caused Travis to reach his second orgasm and he cried out loudly before slumping onto the ground, cum dribbling out of his pussy. 

Conner, just as exhausted as his boyfriend, just lay on the ground next to him.


End file.
